Malon's Journal
by meltina
Summary: A fanfic told, mostly, through the intimate words written in Malon's journal.
1. 21st Day; Second Month

Malon's Journal  
  
  


**Obligatory Disclaimer**: This just in: I don't own Zelda or its characters. Nintendo does.

**Author's Notes**: I thought of trying something new. This came up suddenly while I was idling on watch (er, I wasn't idling…) Whether or not I continue this depends on the reaction I get. =/ I mean, it makes no sense to continue something nobody likes, right? Right. ^_^ If the format is messed up… it's because I'm not used to using Microsoft Word for writing my fics. It'll be fixed soon if it is!

***

**21st day of Din's Second Month; 6:33 pm.**

Hello, dear journal!

            I bought you (yes YOU) about two weeks ago during the monthly Hyrule Castle Town Bazaar. That day… Hm. Perhaps I shouldn't write about that day's events. I don't want to think about it anymore. Just like that saying goes: to heal is to forget. Right?

            Right.

            On to you. Let me take a quick moment to describe you. You're a beautiful royal blue in color, darker than the Zora's Sapphire, and your cover is made of fine and smooth velvet; a gold and small Triforce symbol is emblazoned on the upper right hand corner of the front cover. Your pages are thick enough to prevent ink from bleeding through, but they're also thin enough to make leafing through them easier; they're fresh white with faint gray lines, too. I find it very hard to believe that I only paid 20 rupees for you! I'd say you were the best bargain out of that whole bazaar! I've never had a journal before so here's hoping that I fill your every page with my words of feelings and daily events.

            Alright, with that out of the way, let me start filling in a few pages. Heh! Today is the official first day of summer, even though it has felt like it for about a month now. The days feel considerably longer and the sun is a lot larger and brighter. The sky is very blue and cloudless, too. It's also very humid---especially in the Castle Town where it's very crowded and packed. I'm glad I'm out here on Lon Lon Ranch, in the middle of the open fields of Hyrule, where a gentle breeze blows every now and then. Who ever said there were never any advantages of living out on a ranch?

            The animals of the ranch have been coming outside a lot more because it's so stuffy inside sometimes. I don't blame them. The cuccos have that annoying tendency to leap out of their pens when they're not supposed to and even the cows are coming out onto the pasture more and more often these days. (I wonder if that's a good thing?) The horses are still as beautiful as ever, especially Epona. However, with the humidity comes the risk of them suffering from heat exhaustion, dehydration, and things of that nature. Sometimes I have to drench them with water to keep them cool even though they hate that…

            Speaking of which, Link is supposed to come by tomorrow a little bit before lunch to do just that.

            'Who is Link?' you ask?

            Well, he's… He's my best friend. Yes, that's it. Best friend. 

            …As I was saying, Link offered to do that troublesome chore, as well as a few others, for me tomorrow.

            "You need a break, Malon," he said with an air of confidence about him. 

            Yeah, right! Without me, this ranch would fall apart!

            I argued politely with him on the matter but he wouldn't accept any of my refusals. He can be so pigheaded sometimes. I guess that's one of those features you can't help but love about someone… Especially when you realize you have the same trait.

            I lost the argument---on purpose, mind you! I figured I might as well take the chance of having him for company. After all, a chance like that only comes once in a blue moon, especially nowadays, as he is very busy doing whatever it is he does in Hyrule Castle. Guard work or something…

            My… It must be great to work at such a magnificent place. I've never been inside (Dad always delivered the milk there) but I can imagine how it must look. I always envision it as a place of magnificent splendor with marble walls, lapis lazuli, ivory, fresh furniture, red carpets… Just like in the fairy tale books, complete with a princess. In this case, it'd be Princess Zelda. I tell you, I'm very envious of her. I've seen her those few times she'd make public appearances in Hyrule Castle Town but I've never met her up close or anything like that. Still, I can discern many a thing about her and everyone who is anyone in Hyrule knows about Princess Zelda! She's wise beyond her years yet she's no older than me or Link, she's been known to be a good judge of character, and, as Dad says, "she's as cute as a button." Really, cute is a word that doesn't befit her---beautiful does, however. She'll make a fantastic Queen.

            Oh, just listen to me. My first entry and already I'm rambling! The sun is setting now and that is my cue to start ushering the horse into their stables for the night. After that is dinner and then my bath! "Talk" to you later! Hee hee!

                                                                                                            ' Malon

**21st day of Din's Second Month; 11:01 pm.**

Hey journal! I'm back!

            Things went exceptionally well when it came to turning the horses into the stables. They were especially obedient---let's hope they remain like this for Link tomorrow!

            Dad made dinner today: chili with beans; my favorite! Dad, his employee and longtime friend Mr. Ingo, and I sat and ate. It was pretty quiet and civil between us although I really wanted to have some good table talk… The only discussion we had started with Mr. Ingo's complaints about the heat. He complains about everything, really, but I did find myself agreeing with him on that. It has been a bit humid these past few days, moreso than usual. And the breezes have been more like simooms, too… At times like this, I wish the ranch was closer to Lake Hylia where it's generally cool and comfortable year-round.

            I wish too much…

            I realize now that it's waaaay past my usual sleeping hour. The crickets outside are chirping nonstop; it's very dark outside and my room is lit with a few candles. And---

   Oh, wait. Dad just knocked on my door and told me to go to bed. Easy for him to say! 

            Well, he does have a point…

            Okay, I'm going to turn in now. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be a day worth writing about…

                                                                                                            ' Malon

***

Finis?

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? _Please_ lemmie know. Chapter 2 is in the works…


	2. 22nd Day; Second Month

**Malon's Journal  
22nd day of Din's Second Month**

Obligatory Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda and its characters, I'd be able to buy that 9000 yen kimono I saw the other day. But alas, I do not. *sigh*  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's chapter two! I hope I didn't lay it on thick with the swooning-ness… ^_^;  
Soundtracks: "Spiritual Virginity" by Amber; "Feel so Fine" by Crush (remember them? Probably not! =P)

* * *

**22nd day of Din's Second Month; 11:58 am.**  
Nothing too good about this morning so far, journal.

            Argh! I overslept!

            I realized that when I heard the sounds of light footsteps in my room.  My first and only guess was that Mr. Ingo was planning on waking me up by clapping his hands loudly or banging his fists against my nightstand (that is _so_ annoying by the way). Going by my assumption, I decided to ignore him and I rolled over onto my side so that my back faced his approaching figure.

            I felt something soft (a finger?) poking at my nape. I cringed and groaned and protest. Then I heard snickers---soft, barely audible snickers, definitely not those of Mr. Ingo's or Dad's. I cautiously rolled over and opened my eyes…

            And there was Link, grinning like he had stolen the Triforce. He held a cucco feather. "RISE AND SHINE, MALON!"

            OhNayruDinandFarore! That was so embarrassing!

            I actually shrieked and stumbled gracelessly out of my bed with my shock. He howled with laughter as I scrambled to get out of my entanglement with the bed sheets and ran out of my room as if a Wolfos was on my tail.

            That was a little under an hour ago…

            At the moment, Dad and Link are outside, taking care of watering down the horses, keeping the cuccos in their pens, stacking hay---stuff like that. I'm in the kitchen. I'm _supposed_ to be making lunch ("Lemonade and sandwiches, please!") but I'm not… So hah!

            Actually, I'm just waiting for this ham to finish cooking so I could make the sandwiches. And what do you know? It's ready. Talk to you later!

                                                                        ' Malon

**22nd day of Din's Second Month; 2:01 pm.**  
…

            Right now… I can't even write because my hands are trembling so much… In fact, my entire _body_ is trembling and it just won't stop!

            You're probably wondering why I'm behaving this way so I suppose I'm obligated to tell you, dear journal. About an hour and a half ago, lunch was prepared and ready. Dad came inside the house to enjoy it and he told me to bring Link his lunch since the doof was still outside, stacking up the rest of the hay.

            I had no qualms with heading over to the far end of the ranch, near what I called the "cow house" as a child, to deliver his food. Of course, Dad _had_ to insist that I bring back the bottle (really, they're not that valuable…). That meant I'd have to wait for Link to finish. As I've said before, I had no qualms with that whatsoever.

            I calmly went towards the area where Link was.

            I nearly stumbled face first into the man-made dirt path that surrounds the corral. What I saw was… Unbelievable, to say the least. 

            Journal, what I am going to write here is very personal… If anyone were ever to read this, surely his or her opinion of me would change.

            Journal, I saw Link half naked.

            It shocks even _me_ to see the words written out in _my_ handwriting on the fine white pages of _my_ journal. What shocks me even more is the vivid image of him like…that…permeating through my mind. It's like something you want to forget, but for some reason, you just can't seem to. I wonder why that is…? In any event, I am going to write this down for that day in the future where I decide to sit down and read old entries. Surely this would be very amusing, no?

            Anyway, back to what I saw…

            It was…tantalizing.

            Link was bereft of his green Kokiri cap, something that had become his trademark over the years. It felt very different to see him without it. Now that I think about it, I don't recall ever seeing him without the cap prior to this day… The length of his golden hair barely extended past his shoulders; it was worn in a simple, low ponytail. 

            He unconsciously boasted (is that an oxymoron?---anyway…) a perfectly chiseled upper torso by working shirtless underneath the powerful and unforgiving sun. His once-fair skin was now a dim bronze, glistening with a faint sheen of sweat…

            I _had_ to look away because if I hadn't, I would have undressed his lower half with my eyes.

            Three Goddesses help me, I would have…

            Link didn't notice my approach. I almost considered turning around and running back to Dad with a sorry excuse ("I couldn't find him among the stacks of hay!") but he espied me.

            "Oh, hey there Mal'!" he said suddenly, casually, as if his current state of dress (or undress?) was commonplace. The tan along his face brought out the luster of his blue eyes fairly well. And then I couldn't run away anymore because my legs felt like they had turned into gelatin.

            "Malon?"

            I blinked out of my daze. I was *stupidly* staring at his athletic physique! How un-lady like…

            "Yeah?"

            "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

            Far from it.

            "I'm fine… Here's your lunch." 

            The heat on the surface of my skin rose to immeasurably heights as I neared him to hand him his food. He didn't seem to notice, thank Farore.

            I turned on the ball of my foot.

            "Malon?" 

            His voice made the jelly-esque feeling return to my legs. "Yes, Link?"

            "Don't you need the bottle back?"

            Of course…

            It took a lot of my willpower to get me to turn around. And when I did, he had just begun to drink his lemonade. With every gulp he took of the juice, his Adam's Apple flexed and relaxed. Some of the lemonade spilled from the corner of his mouth and made a small trail that traveled down his chin and into the hollow of his throat; the *real* lucky droplets went further than that and headed due south, down his sternum, down his---

            Argh!

            What in the name of Din's Fire am I thinking!?

            Why am I remembering such *unimportant* details!? Especially about Link!

            Sure, I'll admit: I've always considered Link to be handsome, more handsome than any male I've ever seen… But I've never thought about him in… you know… *that* way!

            Man, I am going to need a lock for this diary! I'd sooner die than have someone read such revelations…

            After Link finished the lemonade, I took the bottle and ran back to the house as fast as I could. I think I stepped on a cucco but I am not about go back out there to check…

            I came up to my room after that and I haven't come out of it since then, journal. And as long as Link is here, I don't think I will…

                                                                        ' Malon

**22nd day of Din's Second Month; 5:41 pm.**

Hello journal, I'm back.

            Finally, I've returned from sifting flour for tonight's dinner. It's a pain in the rear end because the flour gets all over your hands and clothes. 

            Anyway, Link left some time ago, saying that he couldn't stay behind for dinner for some reason or the other. I wasn't really paying as much attention to him as I would normally have. It's not that I was trying to be rude by ignoring him, I just… After what I saw and thought of earlier, I felt very different by just being around him. I couldn't look him dead in the face even if I really wanted to…

            While I was working in the kitchen, Link came by after his bath, fully clothed and fresh, to bid me adieu. . He then mentioned something about Hyrule Castle Town. I don't remember very clearly… I must have come off as cold or something because right after that, he had asked me if anything was wrong in that soft manner of his. Every time I hear him speak like that, I just want to leap into his arms… But I didn't. I shrugged that off and then…he left.

            I wonder, did I just make a mistake without even realizing it?

            I hope not…

            Well, I don't have time to dwell on that. I just learned that The Great Impa, the Sheikah of Kakariko, is coming to our ranch tomorrow! Dad didn't give me the details but she's coming to look at the horses, probably to see which one will suit her Highness. I feel so honored! I just hope she doesn't pick Epona…! 

            And I leave you here, journal. But don't worry! I'm sure I'll have something to write about come tomorrow.

                                                                        ' Malon

***

**A/N**: Please leave your questions/comments/suggestions/etc. in a review or e-mail (mature@fanfiction.net)? 


	3. 23rd Day; Second Month

**Malon's Journal  
23rd Day of Din's Second Month**

Obligatory Disclaimer:  Nintendo owns all of the characters; I only owe this fic.  
Author's Notes: Mille grazie for the reviews, guys!  ^_^ Here's chapter 3. Took me a while to get this written out; it was like pulling teeth. Hope I did well. Please let me know what you think.

*** * * ***

**23rd day of Din's Second Month; 1:51 pm.  
**Hello, journal.

            The rumors of The Great Impa are true. I can now affirm them. She's tall and athletic; she possesses this silent and serious aura that is so arresting, one cannot help but feel intimidated beneath her red-eyed stare. However, after spending just a little over two hours with her, I discovered she's not that bad (even if she didn't smile once). Well, I didn't spend them with her, per se… I just gave her a tour of the ranch and gave her information on the horses or whatever else she asked of me. 

            Dad and Mr. Ingo were also there but they were quite nervous before the Sheikah of Kakariko. They stammered and chuckled nervously amongst themselves. Ingo even tripped once! Hah! Me? I was seemingly calm. Because of that, Impa decided it best that I gave her the tour of Lon Lon Ranch.

            Not only that, Link recommended me.

            Yes, he was there too. Remember when I mentioned it yesterday?

            Anyway, we were traipsing about the corral in the center of the ranch, looking at all of the horses, trying to decide on the perfect one to add to the Royal Family's collection. Impa had made some offhanded comment about there being many fine horses here and how well they were being raised and treated. I was so honored! 

            Link smiled and added his two rupees. "When it comes to horses, no one in Hyrule knows more about them than Malon here."

            "Is that so? Then I'll highly value Miss Malon's opinion. I'm sure that whatever she picks will be perfect for her Royal Highness," Impa said.

            I'm sure that my face turned about as red as my hair. I know that it felt as hot as the sun currently lingering up in the sky, that's for sure. I humbly bowed my head and uttered sincere words of thanks to the silver-haired woman. I stole a quick glance to Link. When I did, he smirked and winked at me. I blushed again but I didn't smile. Memories of yesterday came flooding back and I suddenly felt incredibly shy around him. I averted my gaze and stared down at my muddy brown boots.

            I felt his gaze leave me. I couldn't help but wonder how he looked. Was he still smiling? Was he frowning? Was he pensive? I couldn't tell…

            Impa pointed out she liked a horse Dad called Opal because of his rich, dark chocolate skin. Though I love all of the horses on this ranch very much and I hate to see them go, I had to come to terms with reality and agree with Impa. Opal was perfect---well, second to Epona, of course. He was just the type of horse suitable for the Royal Family: tall, strong, swift, and full of stamina. He was also very tame, unlike Epona. Only Link and I could tame her.

            Link…

            While the preparations to have Opal transported to the stables at the Castle were being made between the three elder folk (Impa, Ingo, and Dad), I noticed Link was off in the corral with Epona. I watched him mount her and trot around the pen like a professional. Often, he'd stop and whisper some soothing things to her. He'd pet her and stroke her beautiful mane gently. In return, she'd nuzzle his hand.

            It was the perfect scene…

            And I realized I was staring at him again!

            Like before, Link noticed me and smiled. His sapphire eyes glistened as he spoke. "Hey Mal', wanna go for a ride?" He patted the space on Epona's back behind him.

            It was then I pictured myself wearing some outlandish but gorgeous gown, the kind only Princess Zelda herself would wear. Link was in his usual garb. My arms were wound tightly about his thin waist and we were riding into the sunset over Lake Hylia's shore…

            Journal, am I going insane?

            I think I am because I never ever thought I'd see my friend Link in that light. No pun intended.

            I couldn't face him after thinking of him like that. I blurted out an apology and ran here, to my room. I didn't look back.

            Because if I did, I'm sure I would have seen the look on his face. And that, dear Journal, was what I feared the most.

                                                                        ' Malon

**23rd day of Din's Second Month; 2:39 pm.  
**Second entry for today…

            Ever since I ran away from Link after he had asked me for the ride, a sense of guilt has been eating away at my stomach from the inside out. I should have been more courteous toward him---or, at the very least, told him that I wasn't interested because I had something else to do. But nooooo… I had to run away.

            Hmph. Well, I'm going to patch things up with him by apologizing to him and telling him part of why I was behaving that way. Link would understand. He's indulgent like that.

            Okay, wish me luck! [picture of a four-leaf clover]

                                                                        ' Malon

**23rd day of Din's Second Month; 4:56 pm.**  
…  
            I tried my very best but even still, that wasn't enough.

            I tried to talk to Link but I couldn't.

            It wasn't because I stalled because of a fear of rejection, or that some other emotion of mine had gotten in the way.

            I couldn't talk to Link because he wouldn't let me.

            When I went to speak with him, I found him in the corral. Impa had gone back to the castle some time ago; Link stayed behind to tend to his beloved horse Epona. He was brushing her mane when I mustered the courage to walk up to him.

            "Yeah?" 

            Can you believe him? That's all he had to say! Not even a "Hey" or a "Yo" or anything like that.

            I took that with a grain of salt (or, should I say, tried to look as if I did). "I wanted to talk to you…"

            "Oh really? After all this time, huh?" he said, almost bitterly.

            Although I probably knew exactly why he sounded that way, I wanted to make sure. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Oh come off it, Malon," he said exasperatedly. He began to walk away from Epona, from myself. I followed him. "These past few days, you've done nothing but avoid me," he went on to say, "or don't tell me you didn't notice that either?"

            "I noticed it…"

            "So you *have* been avoiding me intentionally then."

            "No. It's not like that, Link."

            "Then what's it like, Malon!? Huh!?" he practically shouted in my face. It startled the cuccos nearby and Epona neighed loudly in response. It took all of my Farore-given courage not to burst into tears. "I've been nothing but your best friend these past years. We promised to tell each other everything and you've kept it until now. Can't you at least tell me why you're treating me like this?"

            "I…can't." I really couldn't. But I really wanted to.

            All of the emotion he had displayed during his brief flare-up melted away after that. He stared at me for a long time, quietly, indifferently. It was the first time during the seven years that I've known him that I couldn't read his face. I was never an expert at reading Link's face, honestly. When he'd stop by the ranch sometimes, he'd smile brightly and warmly---minutes later, I'd discover that he had felt saddened by something that had happened to him or someone that he knew. Other times, it'd be the other way around. Whether I was right or wrong, I was always able to read some kind of emotion on his face. But at that time… There was nothing. I was at a loss.

            He broke his stare away from my own as well as the silence with a soft, "Fine." 

            Before I knew what he was doing, he was walking again, away from the corral, from myself.

            I called after him but he wouldn't listen. I ran up to him and pleaded with him… Nothing. Heck, I even tried latching onto his arms, only to have him actually shove me away. I lost my footing and fell unceremoniously onto a haystack. He didn't even look to me to see if I had hurt myself. It was then that I realized that he was finally leaving me.

            Why? Because I couldn't come to terms with the fact that I was falling in love with my best friend.

            I hate myself.

                                                                        ' Malon

* * * *

**A/N:** Please leave your questions/comments/suggestions/etc. in a review?  
mature@fanfiction.net --- lulu_mature@yahoo.com


	4. 29th Day; Second Month

****

Malon's Journal  
29th Day of Din's Second Month

Obligatory Disclaimer: Nintendo owns everything here, except for the fic.  
**Author's Notes: **Yes, it's been a while, but I *had* to update this. Hope you enjoy this (despite its length).

****

* * *

29th Day of Din's Second Month; 1:48 pm.  
Apologies are in order.

Journal, it has been a very long time since I wrote words on your fine, white pages---six days, to be exact. Can you believe nearly an entire week has passed? I'm terribly sorry, dear journal. But the events depicted in the previous entry had forced me to shut myself out from the world… If only for a little while.

I was miserable these past few days. And why? Because I was weak. I was stupid. And I was afraid. I will bet my life savings that Din, Nayru, and Farore are wagging admonishing fingers at me now from the heavens above… I couldn't stand living with the fact that Link, my dear friend Link, was mad at me. He'd good reason to be: I treated him coldly and withheld information---no, *feelings* from him, despite the promise we made as children to never do so. Heck, if he did to me what I him, I'd be pretty mad too!

It's bad enough I didn't make the effort to at least apologize or see him since I last saw him marching stoicaly out of Lon Lon Ranch… 

I'm left wondering. Wondering many things, actually…

How is Fairy Boy doing?

Is he safe? 

Is he bored?

Do his daily activities seem as routined and dull as mine?

Does he miss Lon Lon Ranch?

Does he miss Dad?

Does he miss Epona?

Does he miss…me…?

I apologize once more, journal, but I think it's best if I stop here and do something, anything, so long as I cannot dwell on my thoughts of Link right now. I'll write in you later. I promise!  
'Malon

****

29th Day of Din's Second Month; 4:39 pm.  
A will is born.

In the three hours that have passed, I've managed to do more than I have in the last six days---well, as far as my relationship with Link goes, anyway.

Note to self: it's friendship, not relationship. Stop writing relationship!

Journal, as weird as this may sound, I had an epiphany while I was replacing the cucco feed. I'm not crazy! Hear me out!  
One of the female cuccos had pecked one of the males, er, a bit too hard on the face. The male was spooked and moved away from her. At first, the female grazed around the members of her family, afraid to go back to the miffed male she had harmed. After about a half hour's worth of my observation, she finally went to the male and, I guess, apologized to him. He seemed to forgive her---if cuccos are even capable of that…

Then it came to me.

I'm the female cucco and Link is the male cucco! I know it's a weird analogy, but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense.

If I were to apologize to Link, would he forgive me like that male cucco did the female?

It's worth a shot, for I have nothing to lose.  
' Malon

****

29th Day of Din's Second Month; 9:22 pm.  
Nothing to lose.

Nothing to lose. Nothing to lose. Nothing to lose.

So after many hours of picking through the batch of nothing but every dress I own, I managed to pick one. It was perfect. It wasn't the most expensive one but it was up there in terms of everything else. Beauty, quality, appeal… The dress is as blue as the sky above Hyrule (maybe a little lighter). Although it is simple, it goes to my kneecaps and it has a square collar, with no sleeves.

He'll forgive me.

Nothing to lose. Nothing to lose. Nothing to lose. Nothing to lose…

* * *

****

A/N: Please leave your questions/comments/suggestions/opinions/etc. in a review.  
Mature@fanfiction.net | lulublackmagic@yahoo.com 


	5. 30th Day; Second Month

****

Malon's Journal

30th Day of Din's Second Month

****

Obligatory Disclaimer: Bah, read the one on the first chapter!  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, here's the fifth installment, and it looks to be lengthy… In fact, I had to cut it short because I didn't want to make this seem to long (especially with the last entry of the day being insanely long). However, this is a blessing in disguise. You see, I'll have the next chapter up soon since it's pretty much written out. ^_^! 

* * *

__

I wanted to be with you alone  
And talk about the weather.  
But traditions I can trace against the child in your face,  
Won't escape my attention.  
You keep your distance with a system of touch…  
And gentle persuasion.  
I'm lost in admiration --- could I need you this much?  
**Head Over Heels**; Tears for Fears  
  


* * * 

****

30th day of Din's Second Month; 6:58 am.  
Must not fall behind on anything!

Good morning, journal. This entry's going to be rushed! In fact, I'm eating breakfast as I'm writing [dried glob of jelly here] -- …See? 

I'm rushing so I can hurry to Hyrule Castle Town. Today is going to be the day that I take up my responsibilities as a good friend and apologize for my actions towards Link. How do I know he'll be there?

Why, through my network of associates, of course!

Never underestimate the power of feminine gossip. Mwahaha! [another jelly glob]

Let me give you a run down on how our effective system works:

Rubina is one of the many young female servants at the castle. Inez is an errand runner for the head service-lady who is sort of like Rubina's boss. They're both very good friends and they both like Link. They both talk of him all the time; I mean, they practically worship the ground he walks on and dream of marrying him some day. (THEY WISH!) Rubina tells Inez every little thing about Link. In turn, Inez tells her neighbor Aira. Aira happens to be a good friend of mine as well as a very loyal customer of Lon Lon Ranch; so when she comes by to pick up milk, she lets me in on what she's heard from Inez. 

See?

And it was through this system that I found out Link was going to exercise outdoors with the newly appointed Castle guards at 9:00 am. At 11:30 am, they'll break for a quick lunch and resume at noon, or noon-fifteen, which gives me a half hour to do my work.

I realize that thirty minutes is not enough so I'll just have to set up an appointment to meet with him later on…

Now, I have to finish breakfast and hurry up with the morning chores!

Those cuccos better behave, that's all I'm going to say!

' Malon

****

30th day of Din's Second Month; 10:15 am.  
The cuccos behaved but…

I just breezed through my morning chores like if they were nothing. Now, I'm freaking out!

I can't find Dad anywhere!

Argh! He's probably sleeping somewhere!

Why Dad why!? Why *now* of all times!?

Rrrgh… I wish there was a cure for narcolepsy…

Where can he possibly be!?

A-ha!

The stables…!

' Malon

****

30th day of Din's Second Month; 11:02 am.  
Success!

Yes! He *was* at the stables, snoozing like a log in a pile of hay.

So when Dad woke up, I batted my eyelashes like I used to when I was little and he couldn't say no. He actually gave me the rest of the day off. But there was a stipulation---I had to trade chores with Mr. Ingo who agreed to the deal. Begrudgingly so. But he agreed!

Nobody can resist Malon's eyelashes! Mwahahaha!

…I really should stop that…

Wonder if Link can resist mine?

Goodness, my hands are starting to sweat…

Wish me luck!!

' Malon

****

30th Day of Din's Second Month; 5:43 pm.  
I don't even know why I'm writing in here!

I'm going to be late! Instead of heading over to where I'm supposed to go, I'm dripping wet with a very large towel wrapped around me and I'm writing in you, you addictive possession of mine you! I guess I can't seem to resist you yet… I needed to write in you, journal. I have a feeling today is going to be a day to remember so I want to get as every little detail as I possibly can down on paper.

I should have been ready about an hour ago…! Oh Goddesses, Link is going to be upset with me… I just know it! Just when I got on his good side again. Or at least I think I did---I mean, he *is* willing to hear me out, so…

By way of sheer will and luck, I managed to avoid the swarm of fan girls and gather enough courage to walk up to him. He was in a good mood, I suppose, so he didn't regard me with those cold, unreadable eyes… (note: that is a good sign).

As calmly as possible, I told him: "Link, I wan---no, I *need* to speak with you, in a much more private place than here… Later on. It is very important…"

At first, he seemed a bit unwilling and started to throw the first bits of an alibi toward me. That's when I did it.

I don't think he expected it. At all.

Journal, I batted my eyelashes.

And it worked!

HAH!

He said he was going fishing later on (rather, an hour ago---whoops!) and he'd meet me at Lake Hylia…

Goodness!

I didn't expect Ingo to want so many chores to be done, but I finished! And I just took a bath so all that's left for me is to dress up and go!

Oh, and I'm taking Epona. Poor girl, she misses him as much as I do.

Loves him, too.

Like I do…

…

I better get dressed and get this over with…

' Malon

****

30th Day of Din's Second Month; 11:51 pm.  
Un-for-get-table, part one.

Journal, you're probably wondering why I'm writing you at a time where I'm habitually sound asleep. Reason being? I can't sleep.

Read on. 

I still can't believe I remember as vividly as I do…

It was nearing twilight when Epona trotted over the fresh, green grass of Lake Hylia's shore. The fire of the Sun was glowing and the Moon's ice was coming in; the combination resulted in a variety of colors staining the once-blue sky of Hyrule, beautifully. The view of it all, the sky, the glistening water, was breath taking.

And Link was nowhere in sight.

Or, that's what I thought at first. Ten minutes of searching for him seemed like endless hours…

And finally, I spotted him. Link was relaxing in the shade provided by the Lakeside Laboratory. He was seated on the soft ground with his back against the sturdy edifice, elbows propped comfortably, and his hands folded on his washboard stomach.

At first, I thought he was sitting and admiring the view like I was. [picture of a heart]

I was scared to approach, fearing he might lash out and mistake me for a Tektite or something. I quietly dismounted Epona and she remained nigh as I neared Link. I was about to sputter out a million and one apologizes until the realization came across me.

Link was asleep.

Even now, I don't know how long he had been snoozing there. Probably a long time, considering he was bereft of his fishing equipment.

I couldn't help but stare at him sleep. He looked so peaceful…

I crouched beside him and softly nudged him with my elbow, yet, he didn't stir.

"Link…?"

I was replied to with a low, soft snore.

How cute.

Thoughts of getting revenge for that feather prank he pulled a few days back flooded my mind. Briefly. They were almost instantly replaced with a desire to simply sit there in silence and study him.

I noticed his tuque was halfway off his head, revealing a lot of his silk-like blonde hair; his head was tilted to the side, his long bangs falling across his cheek like a curtain over one side of his face. A thin strand of hair was caught in his mouth, which was slightly open as he sighed like a child in his sleep. It *itched* me to see that lucky strand there. Without thinking, I reached a hand out to brush it away.

Midway through my impulsive attempt, I almost fell into Link's lap and I swear to the Three Goddesses of Hyrule, if I didn't catch myself with my other hand on the other side of his waist, I would have…

It was then I realized how precariously positioned I was over him. And how close! I'm talking: this [] close to his face!

His beautiful, beautiful face…

I really should have straightened myself out, scrambled to my feet, dusted off my nearly perfect dress, and startle him awake with a, "HEY! LISTEN!"

However, something, or maybe even someone, deep inside me clicked and threw all the cautions into the wind. Influenced perhaps by something beyond my own control, I dipped my head and brushed my lips against Link's.

OH MY GODDESSES!!!!

My first *real* kiss with him…

It was…

Everything!

Warm, sweet, definitely worth it, exhilarating, cute… But most of all…

Scary!

Right after the arguably best experience of my life, my stomach flopped. The color was drained from my face.

Link's eyelashes began to flutter!

That's when I went back to Plan A. Sort of.

I straightened myself out, daintily even, and sat beside him and waited for the god of death to relieve me of the embarrassment I was expecting. I stared at Epona, blanched out of fear of looking at Link. (You know, I bet she'd laugh at me if she could…) Some time went by before Farore granted me the courage to look over my shoulder.

Link was still sleeping.

He hadn't even woken up. It was like he didn't know what had happened…!

Whew!

All this writing of sleep has worn me out, I'm afraid. 

Don't worry! I'll write first thing tomorrow, journal. I promise!

' Malon

* * *

****

A/N: That was so much fun to write!! ^_^ The rest of this is little segment is almost finished but I won't make any promises (I'm in the DOD, yes, but I'm not a politician---there's a difference!).

I *implore* you to review this chapter, if not the whole fic in general. ^^;  
mature@fanfiction.net | lulublackmagic@yahoo.com 


	6. 1st Day Third Month

**Malon's Journal  
1st Day of Din's Third Month**  


  
**Obligatory Disclaimer:** All characters are properties of Nintendo, despite the fact that I've been hopelessly (read: pathetically) devoted to Link since 1987 when I was but a young lass… *ahem* Yeah.  
**Author's Notes:** Sixth installment is just one entry, but it seemed lengthy enough to be in one chapter on its own. Please enjoy! ;)  
  


* * *  


  
_I've been meaning to tell you   
I've got this feeling that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize_  
**Hungry Eyes**; Eric Carmen  
  


* * *  


  
  
**1st Day of Din's Third Month; 11:12 am.**  
Un-for-get-table, part two.  
  
So, as I was telling you last night, dear journal…  
  
A few minutes, a few *long* minutes, passed before I regained the ability to move without immobilizing fear. I figured the sooner I can get things over with, the sooner I can leave and bury my face into my pillow and regret kissing Link as he slept.  
  
I took a deep breath and nudged Link's shoulder. I had to do this thrice before he began stirring. As he groaned softly like a child and opened his light blue eyes to the world, my heart started to race. The weariness gone from his system, he looked at me with a knit-brow, blank face; but that look quickly transformed into a small smile when a memory seeped in through that often-thick skull of his.  
  
"Oh hey there, Malon."   
  
He could have had a better greeting than that. Well, at least he didn't feel that peck from before…  
  
"Sorry about that; must've dozed off," he said, straightening himself.  
  
"Oh don't be sorry. *I'm* sorry for keeping you waiting…" Sweet Nayru, I know I dragged him all the way out to Lake Hylia to apologize but I didn't intend to swap apologies with him like a game of hot potato the entire time!  
  
Link then gazed directly at me, making me feel nervous. Instantly. He also fell quiet so I took that has his way of saying, "Okay, so you brought me out here because…?"  
  
I came to a conclusion. When it all boils down to it, things are easier said than done. Period.  
  
I had to keep myself from getting up and running away. Then I thought, if *I* did that, I'd only feel as miserable as I did the day this all started. I'd rather leap off Death Mountain's peak than to feel that anguish again. So I had to do this. I wanted to.  
  
I inhaled again. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. Link." My gaze shifted directly to his. Farore was with me. "Reason why you're here is for my apology---I wanted you to understand this is as heartfelt as it's gonna get: face to face. Not a crummy message…"  
  
"Malon, I---"  
  
"No, please. Please let me finish…"  
  
He looked bewildered. And impressed.  
  
I rock.  
  
"That day, back at Lon Lon Ranch," I continued, trying to keep my voice even, "You had every right to react the way you did. I was so caught up in my thoughts and feelings, that in the process of trying to neglect them, I ended up neglecting you. Out of fear."  
  
Out of fear of letting you know I love you…  
  
Link's golden eyebrows knitted together cutely, like they always do whenever he's thinking really hard. A thought seemed to disturb him and he glanced toward the beautiful surface of Lake Hylia's water.  
  
"Please, Link, listen to me…" I wasn't going to cry, damn it, I wasn't.   
  
Something in the water must have *really* captured his interest because he didn't look at me.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. You're my best friend and I don't want our friendship to end because I was being stupid…"  
  
I wasn't going to cry! No, that wasn't a tear! Mist from the Lake splashed onto my face. Somehow.  
  
He still didn't look at me.  
  
Okay, I was beyond helpless at the point. As a child, I made a promise to never cry in front of the man I loved because I'd end up like the Snow Princess---what? You never heard the story of the Snow Princess? Sad story really… Froze herself with her tears when she read the letter of her love dying in battle. Fairy tale or not, I was not about to be like her. I wanted to be strong.   
  
"Link? Are you listening to me?" I frowned. "I know you're only trying to give me a taste of my own medicine, but at least hear me out *then* ignore me."  
  
Epona's snorting was the only thing I heard after that.  
  
That was it.  
  
I raised my hands, thinking a few dual punches to his shoulders (his sore spots if you ever wanted to know, journal) would rouse him from his reverie.   
  
He caught my wrists right when I was going to jab him, startling *me* instead. He didn't seem angry. Actually, he looked…relaxed, with a touch of amused in there somewhere. "Relax," he uttered and I found myself doing just that, "I heard you the first time. I forgive you, Mal'."  
  
He called me Mal'! The nickname he gave me! [picture of a smiley face] In spite of myself and the tears I successfully fought off, I smiled. Link was once again the same ol' Link I grew to love. I couldn't have been happier.  
  
"I wasn't ignoring you, by the way."  
  
"You weren't?"  
  
He shook his head. "Then what? You saw Princess Ruto in the water or something?" I asked.  
  
Sniggering ensued. "No, dummy," I swatted him for that and he laughed a bit, "I was just a bit surprised that you went through all of this just to say you were sorry…"  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
Link shrugged. "That and I was thinking about something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing…" he waved his hand dismissively.  
  
Had this taken place, oh say…three weeks ago, before the whole realization-that-I-love-Link surfaced, I would have egged him on, probably pulled at his baby hairs (another of his sore spots, journal), until he gave in and told me what it was he was thinking. But that's like the pot calling the kettle black, as Dad says; I didn't tell him of my most intimate thoughts so fair was fair.  
  
Not to say his thoughts didn't pique my interest, but that's life, you know. *Life* isn't fair.  
  
Many crickets around us began to chirp. It was then I realized nightfall was steadily approaching and, if I were to lollygag around Lake Hylia any longer, Dad would have a heart attack the minute Epona and I trot through the gates back home.   
  
I announced my desires to return home casually. As I started to rise to my feet, Link's gentleman side kicked in and he helped me. However, even as I stood fully, his hands were still clasped about my wrists.  
  
Confused, I glanced up at him, into his eyes. Even in the growing dark, Link's eyes were exceptionally bright and alluring, and I felt powerless beneath his probing gaze. I tried my best not to stare.  
  
But this is Link we're talking about…  
  
My friend. Right. I cleared my throat and, while smiling wryly, tried to slide my wrists free from their capture in his hands. To no avail. He still held me.  
  
Before I could question his motives, before I could prepare myself, Link lowered his face toward mine until his barely parted lips came over my own. The kiss was very brief, shorter than the one I snuck earlier---only five seconds. Yes, I kept track of time. You would too!  
  
He broke the kiss as quickly as he had taken it, released my wrists, and glanced to me with, what else, a satisfied and triumphant smirk. He topped everything off with a deliciously naughty wink. "I'm not as much of a sound sleeper as you made me out to be, Malon."  
  
So he *did* know, and he reveled in admitting it to me…  
  
Journal, isn't it funny how the best experience of my life thus far is also my most mortifying…?  
  
' Malon  
  
  
  


* * *  


  


**A/N:** Hee hee! I'm thinking of ending it here. What do you think? Continue or just stop? Oh, a random thing: I've come up with my own name for Link/Malon pairing fics instead of "Malink", because I'm such a dork. I call them *drum rolls* _Mink_'s! XDD See? Dorkdom at its finest.  
  
Please leave a review or e-mail me with our thoughts and/or suggestions or questions.  
  
mature@fanfiction.net | lulublackmagic@yahoo.com  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
